The present invention relates generally to a method of making an interactive information package comprising a closure and container, with the package including a microelectronics assembly, and more particularly to a method of making such a package by employing a mounting substrate for disposition of the microelectronics assembly adjacent to the inside surface of a top wall portion of the closure of the package.
The development of radio frequency identification, often called RDID, integrated circuitry has permitted use of such devices in a wide range of applications. Use of such arrangements in a product package comprising a closure and container has a wide variety of applications, including product promotions, storage and dissemination product information including product processing, and quality assurance, including tamper-indication, by monitoring the conditions within the product package. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/291,916, filed May 18, 2001, hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a product package including a closure and container, wherein the closure includes a microelectronics assembly configured for interaction with associated radio frequency xe2x80x9cwritersxe2x80x9d and scanners.
A microelectronics assembly such as disclosed in the above-referenced patent application is configured for radio frequency interaction by the provision of a suitable radio frequency identification (RFID) integrated circuit, an antenna, and one or more interconnections operatively connecting the circuit and the antenna. The microelectronics assembly may include one or more microsensors, as well as a self-contained power source.
Cost-effective use of such interactive devices in packages including closures and containers requires that the microelectronics assembly be efficiently and economically positioned in the package, preferably adjacent the inside surface of a top wall portion of the package""s closure. In the past, it has been common practice to supply microelectronics, and in particular RFID tags, embedded in or attached to a plastic or paper substrate. Such a plastic or paper substrate is typically supplied in large rolls to manufacturers of so-called xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d products, such as smart credit cards and the like. Suitable machinery has been developed whereby the microelectronics assemblies can be efficiently inserted into products, such as by detachment from the substrate, or alternatively, by insertion of a portion of the substrate along with the microelectronics assembly into the product being manufactured.
The present invention is directed to a method of making an interactive information package, including a closure and container, wherein a microelectronics assembly is mounted on a mounting substrate which is subsequently inserted into the package""s closure for use in association with the contents of the package.
A method of making an interactive information closure for a package contemplates the provision of a microelectronics assembly and a mounting substrate upon which the microelectronics assembly is positioned. The substrate is then inserted into a plastic closure of the package for disposition adjacent to the inside surface of the top wall portion thereof. As disclosed herein, the mounting substrate may comprise a sealing liner for the plastic closure, which engages the associated package container to form a seal. Alternatively, the mounting substrate, with the microelectronics package positioned thereon, can be laminated to a disc-shaped sealing liner for the closure, with the laminated assembly thereafter inserted into the closure.
A method of making an interactive information closure embodying the principles of the present invention comprises the steps of molding a plastic closure having a top wall portion, and an annular depending skirt portion. The method further includes providing a microelectronics assembly which includes a radio frequency identification (RFID) integrated circuit and antenna, and one or more interconnections operatively connecting the circuit and the antenna.
The present method further includes providing a mounting substrate, and positioning the microelectronics assembly on the substrate. The mounting substrate, with the microelectronics assembly thereon, is thereafter inserted into the plastic closure for disposition adjacent to the inside surface of the top wall portion. As noted, the mounting substrate may be configured to provide the sealing liner for the plastic closure, and is thus configured for sealing cooperation with an associated container of the package after the closure is applied thereto after the container is filled with its contents. Alternatively, the present invention contemplates providing a disc-shaped sealing liner for the closure, and laminating the mounting substrate, with the microelectronics assembly thereon, to the sealing liner. The inserting step of the present method thus includes inserting the laminated sealing liner and mounting substrate into the plastic closure together.
The present invention contemplates various techniques for effecting the desired mounting of the microelectronics assembly on the substrate. It is contemplated that the antenna and interconnections of the assembly can be printed on the substrate with electrically conductive inks, with the printing steps selected from the group consisting of ink jet printing, silk screen printing, and offset printing. Alternatively, the antenna and interconnections can be formed on the substrate by thin film deposition utilizing evaporation or sputtering. Etching and/or laser machining of the thin film is performed to form the antenna and interconnections.
Alternatively, the antenna and interconnections of the microelectronics assembly can be formed on the mounting substrate by lamination, followed by etching and/or laser machining of the lamination to form the antenna and interconnections.
The RFID integrated circuit of the microelectronics assembly can be positioned on the substrate by various techniques. Such techniques include positioning the integrated-circuit active-side-down on the substrate with the pads of said integrated circuit directly connected to the antenna or interconnections by soldering, stud-bump bonding or with conductive adhesives, or alternatively, active-side-up on a substrate with connection from the pads of the integrated circuit to the antenna or interconnections made by wire bonding. By an alternative technique, the integrated circuit can be positioned on the substrate, with a planarization layer formed over the integrated circuit Formation of one or more openings in the planarization layer is effected, with formation of the antenna on the planarization layer, and formation of the interconnections through the openings in the planarization layer. The antenna and interconnections can be formed by metal deposition followed by photolithography, with the formation of openings in the planarization layer effected by either photolithography or laser machining.
For some applications, it can be desirable to form the electronics package on the mounting substrate, by printing the integrated circuit with semi-conductor inks and the antenna, and the interconnections with electrically-conductive inks on the substrate.
An apparatus is disclosed herein for effecting insertion of a substrate-mounted microelectronics assembly into an associated closure cap. It is contemplated that such an apparatus not only effects the insertion of the microelectronics assembly and substrate into the closure, but that the apparatus be configured to effect reading of information from, and writing of information onto, the assembly, with the apparatus most importantly testing the installed microelectronics assembly prior to shipment.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.